When she said yes
by Boo-bear Kitty
Summary: This is my version of a twist at the end of the movie where instead remembering ' you have no power over me' she agrees to stay with him at the castle.


CHAPTER1

" Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I'll be your slave." He said looking down at me. I studdered. I couldn't think of the line that the princess says to the goblin king. I never could remember. What was I going to do? My father and step-mother would worry if at least Toby didn't come back. What does he want? Surely not another little goblin to get on his nerves. But what he just said...maybe it's me he wants.

" Well?" Jareth said looking for all the world like a wonderful, mystical, and godlike man that was impossible to resist. I bit my lip.

" Umm. Well Toby needs to get home..." I started to say. I didn't know how to put I can't screw up to badly. " If you let Toby go back home I will stay, How's that?" I said looking back down at my feet. I heard him contemplating this. I stole a look up and he was stareing at me with his mis-matched eyes. I quickly look back down.

" Alright I'll let him go, but you must never go back to the human world." He stepped back and held his hand out to me. I looked at his face then his hand and shut my eyes for a second then set my hand in his. He led me through the Stairs again and we found Toby sitting on the curved chair that Jareth lounged on. Jareth smiled at Toby and then with a little wave he was gone. I looked sadly at the spot where toby had been and felt a tear fall from my cheek. I felt defeated and worthless because I had spent all that effort trying to get to him and I was so close. I hope Dad tells him about me.

" Come Sarah, I'll show you around." He said walking off down the hallway that I hadn't seen before. I follwed slowly. He pointed at various rooms telling me about what was in them. I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to stop the flow of tears that was turning into streams on my face. He must have finally relised that I wasn't paying attention because he stopped and turned me into a room. I didn't notice anything other than that the floor was a pale blue. I was on a bed and he left me there. I cried and cried. I don't think I've ever cried so much. It wasn't fair that I was stuck here and Toby was there at home with Dad and our step-Mom. It wasn't fair that I had spent all that precious time getting to him and then I was defeated so simply because I couldn't remember a stupid line. I hate this, I hate this.

I woke up slowly and I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. Why won't my eyes open? My fingers move up to my face and I feel the dried tears. I had cried in my sleep and the wetness had dried me eyes shut. I pried them open and looked around. I was in a pale room with a giant terrace that overlooked the labryinth. The shimmery curtians were a baby blue and the carpet matched almost perfectly. The walls were white and there were three different doors. Each had a little glass ball as a door knob and the bed where I was laying was a four poster bed with a round end. The fabric that was draped over it was see through and blue.

" Sarah?" asked a familiar voice. I swing around to Hoggle and Sir Diddymus sitting on the edge of the bed.

" Oh, How glad I am to see you," I said leaning over to hug them. They smiled and hugged me back.

" We thought that the Lady would like to see us." Sir Diddymus said. Ambroshish was sitting looking back up at his master. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who.

" How ya been Sarah?" Hoggle asked. My smile fell and so did my friend''s eyes.

" Well I think you know how it's been Hoggle but why don't we just make the best of it?" I asked looking around the room again. I stood up and walked to a door. Just as I grasped the handle it opened and a dozen little goblins scuttled in. I wondered what they wanted when the leader of the group went to the third door and behind it was a most wonderful closet. There were gowns and day dresses and costumes of every shape and for every tiny leader goblin climbed a ladder and I noticed that there was a walkway that was eye level with me. He climbed up to it and picked a hanger. On it was a dark green dress that was off the shoulder and floor length. He handed it to me and all of them shuffled out of the closet. I didn't like the dress so I dug around for another. I eventually found a small white one that had big sleeves and was down past my ankles. I slipped it on and did a twirl in the full lenght mirror that was attached to the door. I found a hair tie and a coupld of clips in a basket and did my hair. I stepped out and only Sir Diddymus was left.

" Where is everyone?" I asked a little crestfallen that Hoggle hadn't stayed.

" They are awaiting your arravial at the dining hall my lady." I smiled bleakly and followed him out the first door. We took a corridor that was filled paintings ond statues of Jareth. There were so many. I tried to stifle my laugh but it didn't work. It echoed down the hallway and I immeaditally shut my mouth. Sir Diddymus looked at me and smiled, we continued to walk down the hallway and abruptly he turned into a door-way. In front of me was a large table that had ten chairs around it. Jareth was at the head of the table and there were two empty chairs. One right next to him and another next to the empty chair. Sir Diddymus gave me a gentle pull towards the chairs and he sat me down in the one next to Jareth. He however didn't sit in the chair next to me. I watched him walk out the door with sad eyes. I finally return my gaze to the table that was in front of me. There were tiny silver plates in front of Jareth and I and dirty bronze platters in front of everyone else. I looked up and every set of eyes was on me. I felt my cheeks go red and I looked down at my plate and stared at my reflection.

" Well where is he?" Jareth asked aloud making everyone and me jump. I look up to find Jareth looking at me with a smile.

" Here he is My Lord," A fat goblin said as he opened the door. Hoggle stepped in dress like royalty. He looked past all the evil glares and gave me a apoligetic look. He walked to his chair and the second he scooted the chair closer to the table six rather tall goblins came in from a door behind us and started dishing out what looked like a greenish pasta. It was the second time I had had goblin food and wasn't particular to reliving the scene in the ballroom. I left the food to sit on my plate and not be touched. Jareth looked over at me and rolled his eyes.

" Eat, It's not going to harm you. It's just food." He said as a little fell out of his mouth. I looked skeptically down at my plate and picked up the fork that was on the side. I felt and heard my stomach jump in delight that I was considering the food. My fork chased a single noodle onto the tongs and I brought it to my mouth. I looked at once more before putting it in my mouth. At first I didn't know what I was eating. It tasted like something from Italy but when I opened my eyes I was still in the goblin castle sitting next to the man that had taken everything from me. I wondered how these little things could produce the kind of magnificence that was in front of me. I ate the rest greedily and was surprised to hear a chuckle from Jareth when I reached for the sparkiling pink liquid that was in my glass to chase it.

" Well would you like to see the castle today?" He asked wiping his chin with a napkin.

" Umm, I suppose so." I said. The truth was that I wanted to wander it by myself but there was no way I was going to get away with that. He nodded and stood. He pulled my chair out for me and I stood. Together we walked out of the door ignoreing the eyes that were piercing my back. He held his arm out ot me but I didn't take it. When we reached the first door he opened it and inside were rows and rows of tables. That's all that was in there. Tables.

" This is the place where I throw the party stuff when I'm not hosting a party." He smiled lightly to himself but shut the door when I didn't return it. We set off down the corridor and he called out the rooms random names. I wasn't paying attention to the room's names but I was paying attention to the walls of the corridor that we were now travling down. There were rows of pictures and they were all of me. There were pictures of me at school and at drama pratice and when I was playing alone in my room. I glanced up at Jareth and he was looking at me, probably expecting me to start screaming at him. I looked back at the wall and looked at the picture of me twirling around in front of my mirror at home. My hair was up but there were strands of hair falling all over. I had on the same white dress I had on now but in the picture I was home. Not here, I was in the golbin city and there was nothing that was going to change that. I looked at my feet trying to contain myself and not cry. I felt Jareth put an arm around me and I was instantly swept away outside the castle. Where we were I couldn't tell but I assumed we were in the labryinth somewhere. He set me down on a bench next to this enormus tree. The trunk of it must have been at least forty feet around. I didn't care, I wanted to run somewhere. Away from it all for a while.

" Sarah, are you alright?" he asked kneeling in front of me.

" No, I am not alright. I just saw that you have been stalking me for the past couple of years." I said shakily. I wrapped an arm around myself trying to not cry. I will not cry in front of him.

" Well I've been intruiged by you and I think,"

" Ohh it's the King! Everyone back up and go the other way!"

" But mom."

" No buts. Move!" I look over and there's a group of furry creatures standing at the opening of a hole in the wall. Jareth had already jumped to his feet and was now standing a good ways away from me. I took this opportunity to walk to the other end of the circle we were in and go out on of the little holes that were there. I started running as soon as I was able to stand up. I wasn't paying any attention to the things around me so I tripped on the dress and was so infuriated that I curled up right there and cried. My last consious thought was that I was terribly lost.

When I woke up I was curled up in the arms of a trembling furry thing. I look up and to my relife I saw the familiar face of Bluto.

" Bluto," I breathed. I was surprised to see him but at least it wasn't Jareth.

" Sarwah hungry?" he asked bluntly. I nodded and he reached behind him and he produced an apple of sorts and handed it to me. I smiled up at him and took a bite. It tasted wonderful and thankfully I didn't start into a dream-like state so it wasn't one of Jareth's traps. I ate the rest slowly, savoring it. Bluto and I started to walk down the path that I was headed and I was happy. Well as happy as I could be considering I was still trapped in the labryinth. I felt eyes on my back but I assumed it was Bluto. We walked a ways out taking turns that would make anyone disorinated. I decided that getting good and lost was the only sure way of not seeing Jareth too much if at all. When night came we made camp along a twisting snake of a river. Once we were settled I sat next Bluto and started to talk about what had happened to me. I knew that he really wouldn't understand me but at least he'll listen.

" It's awful Bluto, Jareth thinks that I"ll just do what he wants me to do and he won this little game of his. I don't think so, He'll have to find me out here in his labryinth if he wants to rule over me. I don't even think he'll come out of his castle. I wouldn't be surprised if he's up there sitting down to dinner with not a care in the world. Not even noticeing that I'm not there. I bet he just was bored and decided that hey sarah will be fun to play with why don't we steal her brother and see if she'll make it through! Bah, I made it through your labryinth Jareth so ha! Although it's not fair that for all my hard work that only Toby made it home." I leaned into Bluto and he put an arm around me and lifted me into his lap. " But even though all this has happened I still can't help it but I like it here. All the wonderfull things, This entire Labyrinth is a work of pure genius and I love it." I sighed and leaned into Bluto's big body ready for sleep. When I was almost asleep I thought I felt something cold brush my finger tips. Something shiny passed my eyes and I was asleep.


End file.
